


Daydream Believer

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Doctor!Blaine, Gen, Klaine, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson - Freeform, M/M, Uncle Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for Doctor!Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream Believer

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Kurt is a young adult in the city... Still in university and it's summer? Maybe he's done school and is working now at some fashion thing? Maybe he's a performer? 
> 
> In any case, he's got the time right now and is taking care of a friends child (can be another glee character, or original character... Maybe it's his niece/nephew, he's babysitting for Finn) and the child gets sick (fever that won't come down? and rash? Chicken pox? Idk. Just no puking) or hurt (falls hits head? Cuts themself? Injures themself at the playground?) so he takes the child to the clinic down the block and is so worried.
> 
> Blaine is the doctor. He's a new, young doctor who became one because he wants to help people. He's kind and passionate about his job. He also loves to sing karaoke.
> 
> Blaine has to reassure an upset Kurt that he's not a terrible caregiver and that the kid will be just fine. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kurt maybe sees Blaine again at karaoke a week later when the kids gone back home....
> 
>  
> 
> Blaine absolutely charming, but a little endearingly ridiculous in how terrible he is at trying to flirt with Kurt. Kurt loves it.

“Hello? Now? I can’t. Well, I’m taking care of my niece. Are you sure? Oh, all right. But I can’t stay all day. Okay.” Kurt sighed as he ended the phone call and plopped down on his sofa.  
  
“Uncle Kurt? Can we see one of those shows on the stage?” Little Dorothy asked. Kurt smiled for a moment.  
  
“Absolutely. But we do have to do something for my job today. Don’t worry. We won’t be there for more than an hour,” Kurt answered.  
  
It was just last semester that Kurt finished school and landed an internship job at vogue dot com. It started off part time, but Kurt still managed to get by and the job was promising to be his soon and he would be upgraded to full time. It wasn’t long till his brother, Finn, called him about watching his eight-year-old daughter, Dorothy, for a few days.  
  
Kurt was more than happy to spend time with his niece. He jumped on the chance to have her over at his apartment for a few days. He had a lot of ideas he could do with her. Parks, shows, events, the possibilities were endless. Kurt was about to take her to Central Park and have a nice picnic lunch until his boss called.  
  
Isabelle was very sweet and understanding and wouldn’t have bothered him unless it was something she only trusted him with. Dorothy had long dark hair, loved wearing dresses, and had dark beautiful eyes. She hadn’t started singing yet, but Kurt knew that it would only be a matter of time before she started singing her heart out - just like her mom and dad.  
  
“Daddy says you work for vogue,” Dorothy said.  
  
“You’re close, I work for vogue dot com. You’ll get to see what your awesome uncle does during his day. And Isabelle is very nice. You’ll love her,” Kurt said happily. Dorothy smiled.  
  
“Would this be acceptable?” Dorothy asked, twirling in her new blue dress. She had her hair pulled back in a matching ribbon and cute sandals. It was cute - but Kurt secretly had plans to do a little clothes shopping.  
  
“Perfect! You’ll be such a hit. And then we will go to Central Park and eat pretzels,” Kurt said. Dorothy smiled.  
  
“Are they vegan friendly?” she asked.  
  
“Not in the slightest.”  
  
“Yay!”  


* * *

  
Kurt and Dorothy walked into the building where he worked, got her a visitor badge and guided her to the specific floor he worked. As soon as the door opened, Dorothy gasped at the sight. Cameras were everywhere flashing in different directions, people were walking and running from one side of the room to the other, and there were so many styles of clothes and colors. Kurt smiled down at the little girl.  
  
“Welcome to my work place,” Kurt said.  
  
“Wow! Can I play with the colors?” Dorothy asked. Before Kurt could answer, a tall blond woman wearing a black and white dress came up to Kurt and hugged him.  
  
“Kurt! Thank you so much for coming. I promise I won’t keep you long. And you must be Dorothy. Hi, I’m Isabelle,” she introduced. Dorothy smiled back.  
  
“Hi, Isabelle. Can I play with the colors?” Dorothy asked, pointing to a long hanging pole filled with multicolored scarves.  
  
“I brought those out just for you. Just be very careful with them. I promise, I won’t keep your uncle for very long,” Isabelle said with a smile. Dorothy ran over to the scarves, gently gliding her hands over the fabric. Isabelle looked at Kurt.  
  
“Simply adorable. Now, we have to work on this account,” Isabelle started. Kurt worked with Isabelle while Dorothy pretended to model each scarf. Kurt looked over his shoulder to check on her every so often. A few of the models walked up to her and cooed about how adorable she was. It wasn’t five minutes later when he heard a loud thud and he turned around to Dorothy first.  
  
“Ouch!” she yelped. Whatever Kurt had in his hand, he dropped them and ran over to Dorothy. Somehow, one of the scarves had wrapped around her leg and she fell forward, holding her right knee  
  
“Dorothy! Are you okay?” Kurt asked. The floor was completely tile. There was no rug or cushion. The scarf was wrapped around her knee and when Kurt removed it, her knee was red and slightly bloody.  
  
“My knee hurts,” Dorothy answered. Isabelle rushed over to her side while the other models crowded around.  
  
“Will all of you please give her some space?” Kurt nearly bellowed. Everybody stepped away, except Isabelle.  
  
“It looks like just a scrape,” Isabelle said. Kurt asked if there was a first aid kit. They had one, but just a few bandaids were left. “There’s a clinic down the road,” Isabelle suggested.  
“Good idea. Come on, Dorothy. We are just going to take a quick trip to the doctor, just in case,” Kurt said as calmly as he could.  
  
“Okay,” Dorothy said. Kurt offered a small smile, on the inside, he was mentally thinking that he just broke his niece and how he was going to explain to Finn - or worse, explain to Rachel.  


* * *

  
Kurt and Dorothy arrived at the clinic and it took only about fifteen minutes to see a doctor. Dorothy kept saying she felt fine, but Kurt insisted that they see a doctor just in case. When they were escorted into the examining room, Kurt explained in one breath what had happened and asked if it was possible that a fall caused anything worse than a scraped knee - like seeping bacteria that would cause her knee to get infected. Dorothy inherited her father’s constant eye roll. The nurse tried not to laugh when Dorothy sighed and rolled her eyes again.  
  
“Doctor Blaine Anderson will be here to see you soon. I think everything is all right, though,” the nurse said kindly before she left the room. As soon as the door closed, Kurt looked at Dorothy.  
  
“Are you sure you’re not in pain anymore? I’m so sorry about you falling! I hope nothing crawled…” Kurt started searching her knee. It was scrapped and there was sign of some blood. It wasn’t bleeding, but there was some open scratches. That didn’t mean that something could make it worse.  
  
“Uncle Kurt, I’m fine,” Dorothy tried to say. The door opened and a rather young looking doctor came in wearing a pair of pale blue scrubs and a stethoscope around his neck.  
  
“Hey there! I’m Doctor Anderson, but you can call me Blaine. So, I heard you took a nice little fall?” Blaine asked kindly to Dorothy.  
  
“She was playing with some scarves at work and it got wrapped around her leg. She skid her knee,” Kurt explained. Blaine offered a warm smile to Kurt and turned back to Dorothy.  
  
“How are you feeling now, sweetie?” Blaine asked. He examined Dorothy’s knee. It was slightly swollen but nothing to worry about.  
  
“I feel fine. It only hurt for a little while. Will you tell my uncle that there’s no bacteria in it?” Dorothy asked. Blaine laughed a little.  
  
“Don’t be too hard on your uncle, he’s just worried. That’s a very good thing. But I’m sure there hasn’t been any real damage,” Blaine said.  
  
“Are you sure? I know that floor hasn’t been cleaned in a long time and those scarves I know have not been dry cleaned yet…” Kurt started rambling.  
  
“I’m sure. We are just going to put some ointment on it and a cookie monster bandaid. Just be sure to change it after you bathe so that you have a fresh one while you sleep tonight,” Blaine said kindly to Dorothy. “Everything will be just fine,” he said to Kurt. His voice was sweet and assuring, not at all condescending or childlike. Kurt appreciated that, but that didn’t stop his worry.  
  
“Maybe we should skip the park…” Kurt offered.  
  
“The park will be just fine. Dorothy? Can you walk okay?” Blaine asked. Dorothy hopped off the little bed and walked a few steps. There was a little sting, but she turned to her uncle and nodded.  
  
“I’m okay, Uncle Kurt. You worry too much,” she said. Blaine chuckled a little as Kurt gave his little niece a playful glare.  
  
“Let’s get your knee bandaged up,” Blaine said. Dorothy nodded and hopped back onto the bed. That didn’t stop Kurt from asking more questions.  
  
“So, she’s going to be all right? This is the first time I’ve had her with me and now I’m worried I broke her and my brother is going to freak out…” Blaine listened to every babble Kurt had to say. At the same time, he applied some ointment and found a cookie monster bandaid and placed it right over the scrape.  
  
“Kurt, right?” Blaine asked. Kurt nodded in response. “You’re doing just fine. I’d worry if you weren’t worrying about her. She’s a trooper. And if it makes you feel any better, I have a nephew. He shut his finger with one of the drawers in the kitchen. I was a nervous wreck. I thought his finger was going to fall off. The doctor looked at me like I had grown a third head.” Kurt laughed a little. At least Blaine wasn’t that kind of doctor.  
  
“Thanks for that,” Kurt said. Blaine smiled at him.  
  
“Blaine? Are you single? My daddy says that my Uncle Kurt needs a boyfriend badly,” Dorothy said. Kurt buried his head into his hand. Dorothy’s daddy was going to get a beating from her uncle when she wasn’t around. Blaine laughed with good humor.  
  
“My brother tells me the same exact thing,” Blaine said. “We are all done here. Go about your day like normal. You two are good to go.” Dorothy yelped in excitement as she hopped off the bed. Blaine was about to leave the room when she called out to him.  
  
“Blaine? Do you like to sing?” Dorothy asked.  
  
“I do! One of my favorite things in the world is going to the karaoke place down the street. They know me by name there. It’s kind of sad now that I’ve said it out loud,” Blaine answered. Kurt put his hand on top of Dorothy’s head.  
  
“So does Uncle Kurt! Uncle Kurt? You need his number so you two can go out together,” Dorothy said, looking up at her very embarrassed uncle. Kurt laughed nervously.  
  
“Kids are so funny…” he mumbled. Blaine smiled a bit before he said goodbye and closed the door behind.  
  
“Uncle Kurt? He was cute,” Dorothy said.  
  
“He definitely was,” Kurt responded.  
  
“We can still catch him…”  
  
“Let’s go, little girl.”  


* * *

  
The next few days went by smooth and as planned. Kurt hadn’t needed to call Blaine about Dorothy, which was good and bad at the same time. Kurt found himself thinking about the handsome doctor from time to time. The day came when Dorothy had to go back home. Kurt took her shopping for some clothes, and even go to see a Broadway show like she wanted. It didn’t help that when Finn called Kurt to let him know Dorothy made it home safely, that she talked about a cute doctor that her uncle couldn’t stop thinking about.  
  
Kurt, on the spur of the moment, decided to go to that karaoke place that Blaine talked about. Mostly because his plans with his friends canceled out and he wanted to go somewhere away from his apartment, and maybe in hopes of seeing Blaine. Sure enough, when Kurt got there, Blaine had just finished a song on the stage. It was a nice sight to see when he wasn’t in a pair of scrubs.  
  
The place wasn’t entirely packed. Some people were sitting at round tables and having a few drinks or light conversation. There was a small stage where a television hung on the ceiling to see the lyrics. Kurt caught Blaine’s eye. At that moment, he walked off the stage and made a B line toward him. A few of the servers greeted Blaine by name as he walked toward Kurt. Blaine didn’t lie when they knew him by name.  
  
“Hey, Kurt! Where’s little Dorothy?” Blaine asked. Kurt smiled at the fact that Blaine remembered his name and his niece.  
  
“She’s back home now,” Kurt answered.  
  
“Oh, okay. Are you here with anybody?” Blaine asked.  
  
“No. I just got here,” Kurt answered. Blaine practically beamed.  
  
“Great! We can sit and get to know each other!” Blaine said too excitedly. He cleared his throat, “only if you want too. I mean I would love to spend time with you. I mean…we can talk and sing together…I mean…” Blaine was babbling now.  
  
“Blaine?” Kurt said with a giggling tone.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Let’s get a table together,” Kurt said. Blaine let out a sigh as he and Kurt found a table available for the two of them.  


* * *

  
Blaine was absolutely adorable, and terrible at flirting. When he was in his scrubs, he was Doctor Anderson who loved his job and was passionate about what he did. When he wasn’t in his scrubs, he was Blaine Anderson, adorable nerd with school boy flirting abilities. As soon as Kurt sat down, Blaine tried to be a gentleman and pull his chair out for Kurt.  
  
The only problem with that was Kurt didn’t look to where he was sitting and almost missed the chair and fell on the floor.  
  
Blaine caught him but he was completely embarrassed.  
  
They ordered some appetizers and Blaine talked about his work and actually started to relax more. Kurt talked about his niece and the first day he saw her when she was born. She didn’t have any other accidents in his care and he admitted that he told Finn about the day she skid her knee.  
  
Finn shrugged - and said that he knew Kurt would take good care of her.  
  
Blaine couldn’t help himself.  
  
“I told you everything would be fine,” he said. Kurt just shook his head.  
  
“I know, but I couldn’t help it.”  
  
While they talked, apparently, Blaine thought he was trying to play with Kurt’s feet under the table. Without thinking, Blaine accidentally kicked Kurt on the leg. Not hard, but enough for Kurt to flinch from the slight pain.  
  
Other than the pain of being kicked, it was cute how Blaine was acting. It was so flattering and not at all smooth. Kurt had men flirt with him and think they were charming and smooth about it. Blaine was charming, and not at all a flirtatious man.  
  
Kurt liked that.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m not going to lie I had thought about you a few times and…” Blaine started.  
  
“I’ve thought of you too. Dorothy told me that when, and yes she said when, I do go out with you, to let her know and she wants a picture of us singing together,” Kurt interrupted. Blaine smiled warmly.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really. Why do you think I came to a karaoke bar by myself?” Kurt asked, leaning over the table and scooting his chair closer to Blaine. As bad as Blaine’s flirting was, he smiled at Kurt and reached hand over to Kurt’s.  
  
“How about a duet and then we’ll go get some dinner?” Blaine offered. Kurt smiled and agreed. They picked a song and sang it on stage together. The song was Daydream Believer - both of their favorite songs. The other customers enjoyed the performance and while they applauded the two, Kurt pulled out his phone.  
  
Both of them held onto their microphones and Kurt put the phone in front of them. They smiled together, putting their cheeks together with microphones close to their mouths. There was a bright green light behind them, but the flash wasn’t too bright that the picture came out pitch dark or completely white.  
  
Kurt quickly sent the picture to Finn, making sure to make a note to show to Dorothy when he got the chance. They walked off the stage as they held hands leaving the building. It wasn’t until they walked outside when Kurt’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out and laughed a little at the response.  
  
“What is it?” Blaine asked. Kurt turned his phone so that Blaine could read the reply. He laughed a little. “We’ll definitely have to remember that.” Kurt blushed a little and smiled.  
  
“Yes, we will.”  
  
**From Finn:**  
**You two look good together. Dorothy said she wants flower girl at your wedding. And I want best man!**


End file.
